Fin
by Clewilan
Summary: I. Point ultime d'une durée. II. Cessation provisoire ou définitive d'une action, d'un phénomène, de l'existence d'une chose. III. Partie, stade, point sur quoi s'achève une chose, un processus. IV. Mort. /Spoilers sur le centième chapitre.
1. Lui

_Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa-sama. Ce texte contient des spoilers massifs sur le chapitre 100, donc il est encore temps de fuir si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Pardon à ceux qui espéraient me voir publier autre chose, de plus j'avais dit disparaître, mais une légère frénésie m'a prise après la sortie du chapitre, alors, voilà._

_Un écrit dédié à Nathalie qui non seulement est une bêta-lectrice formidable mais est surtout une amie merveilleuse!_

* * *

Roy Mustang était un meurtrier. Un monstre, auraient dit certains, et c'était ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir, mais dans son regard on pouvait lire, sinon le regret - ç'avait été un choix, le remords n'était pas permis - la pleine conscience de ce qu'il avait fait ; ce pourquoi ceux qui le croisaient ne pouvaient vraiment employer ce terme, pas en apercevant la lueur hantée de son regard. Et ceux qui lui étaient proches savaient que ça aurait été un affront que de ne pas reconnaître le sang qu'il avait sur les mains.

Pourtant Roy Mustang était resté militaire. Même après avoir été brisé par un système qu'il avait découvert être faux depuis le début, perverti, destructeur, Mustang était resté. Suivant les ordres, les ignorant discrètement, jouant avec le feu en tentant de trouver dans l'ombre une solution officielle, pour rétablir un semblant de paix dans le pays - et sans doute dans son propre esprit. Avoir découvert qu'Amestris n'était qu'un vaste autel semblait avoir augmenté sa détermination, mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas…

Car Roy Mustang n'était au final qu'un homme. Il voulait cacher cette partie d'humanité qui restait, parce qu'il savait qu'il devait l'oublier, mais on ne pouvait lutter. Il avait beau savoir qu'il devait en faire une force, puisqu'après tout ils luttaient contre des êtres qui n'avaient jamais été humains - au sens propre comme au figuré - et c'était ce statut qu'ils devaient défendre, eux les considérés comme inférieurs; seulement parfois cette humanité lui revenait à la figure, avec les douleurs, la colère, la peur, panique parfois, que tout s'écroule, et surtout ce putain d'espoir qui prenait le plus de coups.

Parce que Roy Mustang était amoureux. Et c'était ce qui causerait sa perte.

Parce que Riza avait toujours été là, et devait rester quoi qu'il advienne à ses côtés, parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, parce qu'il s'étaient trouvés, parce qu'ils devaient se le dire, et parce que le sang, le sang de cette femme sans qui son avenir ne pouvait être, ce sang qui gouttait était une clepsydre rouge et brillante qui annonçait la fin de son aimée. Et donc la sienne.


	2. Elle

La réalisation la percuta de suite. Au moment-même où ils furent submergés par ces hommes qui n'étaient plus vraiment humains.

Elle comprit, et ce fut à vrai dire très étrange, qu'elle allait mourir dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. _Parce que Riza Hawkeye ne croit pas aux miracles._

Elle connaissait les risques, pourtant, elle savait que ce jour décisif aurait pu - et allait, maintenant - mal se terminer, mais l'espace de quelques heures, elle avait osé espérer. Parce que tout se déroulait comme prévu, parce que cela semblait vraiment possible, parce que lui y croyait, parce que leur rêve semblait pouvoir devenir une belle réalité. _Elle ne doit pas y avoir droit._

Elle tenta d'ignorer la douleur quand la lame transperça son cou, ne voulant accorder à son corps la victoire sur son esprit. _Elle est habituée à la douleur, depuis le temps._

La première impression qui lui resta fut celle d'un échec complet.

Son enfance avait été sacrifiée pour rien, à l'instar de toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait assassinées de sang froid au nom d'une guerre absurde qui n'était pas sienne, dont elle se rappelait chaque visage et qui accompagnaient chacun de ses pas; et tous leurs efforts, toutes leurs tentatives pour établir un futur un tant soit peu paisible pour les prochaines générations - et même pour Winry, Edward et Alphonse, pour la petite Elysia qui aurait dû connaître son père, pour cette fillette, et toutes les autres, qui n'auraient pas dû mourir à Ishbal - tout ce en quoi elle avait cru, tout cela était fini désormais. _C'est une absurdité totale._

Et puis elle leva vers les yeux un bref instant, vers la partie de sa vie qui à elle seule valait toutes les peines.

Ce serait sans doute le seul regret qu'elle aurait; ces projets et promesses réduites en cendres, alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin dit qu'ils auraient un avenir rien qu'à eux, mais rien que d'effleurer de la pensée ce qui aurait pu arriver la rendit heureuse, de même quand elle retrouva ces souvenirs avec lui, les seuls qui aient jamais véritablement comptés; pourtant son coeur déjà morcelé se brisa définitivement quand elle se perdit sans yeux parce qu'elle s'était jurée tout faire pour ne jamais revoir ce désespoir dans les iris qui guidaient sa vie. _Elle a envie de pleurer._

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire pour que tout cela en ait valu la peine, alors elle accrocha une dernière fois son regard. _Ne fais rien de stupide, Roy, au nom de tout ce qu'on a traversé, au nom du Ciel, même, s'il y a quelqu'un là-haut, ne fais pas ce qu'il te demande, pour moi, pour nous, pour ce en quoi en croyons, et vis, Roy, vis parce qu'il faut que tu sois là quand tout sera fini, parce que tu le mérites, parce que je t-_


End file.
